


He Came. He Left. Everything Had Changed.

by peachlover



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachlover/pseuds/peachlover
Summary: Timmy is a 18 year old in his last couple months of high school Armie is a 24 year old who is his Drama Teacher. Timmy has a bright future ahead of him if he decides to go the acting route. A relationship happens between Armie and Timmy. After they get caught 10 years go by. No words have been said between them and they haven't seen each other. What has happened in those 10 years of being away from each other?





	He Came. He Left. Everything Had Changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story but I wasn’t happy with what I did so I deleted it and redid some of it. 
> 
> This story has flashbacks where Timmy will be 18 in those and Armie will be 24.  
> In present time Timmy will be 27 and Armie will be 34.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**PRESENT TIME**

I’ve always had a dream of becoming an actor. Not for fame. Not for the money. I just loved acting. When I was a little kid I begged my mom to put me in a play. I auditioned and got the part of baby Cupid. Since those kids days, acting was all I ever wanted to do. It didn’t matter to me if I was in front of the camera or on stage. I loved just for a couple of hours exploring a new world.

My name is Timothée Chalamet. I want to tell you my story about how I went from being a theater kid in high school who was set to graduate and get on a plane to Crema, Italy to work with world-famous director Luca Guadagnino. To ending up on a plane to Paris becoming a world famous screenwriter, and a single father to a ten year old.

Let me take you back to 2009.

 

**FLASHBACK**

“My agent said he might have a job for me after we’re done with school. He said it’s something small. Nothing like superhero movie related, but it’s something that I won’t be able to pass up though.”

Ansel couldn’t hold in his laughter as we sat down in our seats in the front row. “Does he now? Well, you know agents always say those kinds of things. You doing a movie is just another payday for them. I mean remember that short film you did Junior Year? All you did was throw a sign in the air and held a gun. Didn’t really take you anywhere my dude.”

I shake my head. “It was something. Something never hurts.”

“Well, if you make it big that short film might come back and haunt you. Not in a bad way just in a laughable way.” Ansel chucked looking at his phone probably texting his girlfriend before class started.

“Good afternoon class.” Mr. Hammer said walking in from his backroom just as the bell rang. Literally always on the dot.

“Good afternoon Mr. Hammer.” The class said out loud together.

He grinned at us sitting down in his seat behind his desk relax as he always was.

“We only got a couple more weeks together before all of you graduate. Two and a half months to be exact. We’re finally done with our school plays for the year. Sweet Charity ended with raving reviews. The school kept telling me that we did amazing. Always had a packed house. Timmy they couldn’t stop talking about your performance. You did spectacularly. Everyone did I’m so proud of each and every one of you.” Mr. Hammer told the class.

He spoke to everyone, but his eyes most of the time landed on me looking right into mine. For a second I swear we were in a little bubble alone together and he was talking to me and only me.

I looked down quickly, knowing I would show some sign to him that he affected me if I stared into his eyes any longer. I knew he knew I had a crush on him. He had to know. Working together all the time during the plays he had to see the blush on my cheeks every time we talked.

I was so lost in my daydream that it took Ansel slapping my shoulder to force me out of it. We gave each other high fives laughing at as everyone cheered.

Mr. Hammer putting his hands up to shhhhing everyone but still keeping that smile on his face.

“Exciting Exciting I know but our work here isn’t done. With these last two and a half months left I will be working with all of you that want to go into the next level. Whether that’s into Broadway or acting in Hollywood we will be working on getting you into the right path.”

Everyone was finally getting serious at this point. Paying attention like it finally hit them that we weren’t gonna be in Laguardia anymore. Real life was just around the corner and time wasn’t on our side.

“I’ll be calling each and every one of you into my back office. We’ll talk and figure out what’s we need to do to get you ready for life after high school.”

Mr. Hammer left the classroom after that. I wasn’t called that day which I was happy about wanting to talk to Brian before I even stepped foot into his room having nothing really to talk to him about.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

“Timmy, I’m glad you were able to make it.” Brian said.

“Of course. I never want to miss an opportunity you have for me”

Following him to the living room I was shocked to see his husband sitting on the couch. Sure he was in the business, involved in everything movie wise but he was far from an agent.

“Hello, Timothée.”

“Peter I told you before, you can call me Timmy. Only my mom calls me that and when she does I’m usually in trouble.” I said in a joking tone

He just nodding grabbing a book from his bag and placing it on the table in front of me.

He didn’t say anything though letting Brian speck first.

“Timmy, I called you over because Peter said that he might have a job for you once you’re done at Laguardia.”

“I don’t know if you know of this director Luca Guadagnino. He’s done movies like A Bigg-”

I interrupted before he could finish. “A Bigger Splash.” The excitement taking over my body. Were they really about to tell me I might have a chance to work with him? Luca Fucking Guadagnino.

Brian and Peter both nodded smiling at the joy that came across my face.

“Yes, I’m glad you heard him. Well, he emailed me about a week ago telling me to go to visit him in his hometown. So I flew to Crema even though someone wasn’t happy about that.” Peter sided eye Brian

“We talked about this movie he’s working on next. He asked me to be one of the producers for it. Showed me where the movie would take place and all that. Crema is beautiful. The only problem is he doesn't have a cast for it yet.” Peter picked up the book handing it to me.

“The movie is based on this book. Call Me By Your Name by André Aciman. You’ll be playing Elio Perlman a 17 year old. His family and he are back in Italy for the summer where his father will have a doctoral student come from the states. During the summer you and the student become close spending so much time together you know. A relationship happens a deep one if I do say so myself.”

The story sounded intriguing. I was already pulled in from just his short summary. Looking at the book my fingers traced the letters. Looking at Peter when he spoke again.

“The only thing is the student in the book is with a man and I know, I know you’re young still 17 yourselves. The filming won’t happen till you’re 18 though so you don’t need to worry about your age. It won’t play a factor in this. But I just wanted you to know that taking this role will be involved with a man.”

I needed to gather my words. Did I come out that I’m attracted to men at this moment? Probably not the greatest idea but I needed to show I was okay with it.

“Well, the story sounds interesting. I haven’t read the book yet but kissing a man would be no problem for me. I mean, I was raised in New York.” I shrugged my shoulders. “I was raised right so kissing another man would be just like kissing another person.”

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They took my response well. Probably believing the whole growing up in New York sentence. I took the book with me that day. Told to read it and get back to them with how I felt about the whole story. Little did I know that getting that book would change my life forever.

**FLASHBACK NEXT DAY**

Walking into school the next day had to be the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my 17 years of living. Eyes bags on full display with a headache that I knew would last all day long. Today was going to be a long one.

I honestly didn’t know who to blame for this. Peter? Brian? Andre? Or myself? When I got home last night I started reading and I couldn’t stop till I got to the end.

Is it crazy that I saw a lot of myself in Elio? The way he carried himself to his pushing to be involved with everything. Feeling the need to prove that he was more than just some young kid? The confusion about just everything and anything around him. The want and the need to push Oliver away.

Anyone who knows me and read this book will know I haven’t gone through heartbreak like this but I felt for Elio by the end. Having to live in a time where you couldn’t love the person you wanted. To have to watch him live another life knowing you could’ve had a beautiful one together. I don’t know how he did it.

************

By drama, I luckily felt better. With the help of Saorise telling me every twenty minutes to drink water my headache was gone before lunchtime and I was back to normal.

The bell rang making everyone settle into their seats. Mr. Hammer came out of the back room giving his normal introduction to the class. Telling everyone he would call them back one by one again. For some reason I was excited.

While waiting I texted Brian that I was done with my reading. Ready to talk to him and Peter whenever they were free. He told me to come after school when I had time.

I put my phone away looking up ready to tell Ansel about what happen yesterday only to find his seat empty. I look around for him to see him coming out of Mr. Hammer room laughing. When did he go back there? Also, why is he laughing?

I give him a confused face and he points back to the room. “Go back there, man. Mr. Hammer said you’re the last one.” He slapped my shoulder making me push him away.

I grabbed the book getting up from my seat. Walking into his office I didn’t see the laughing man that I thought I would judging by Ansel. I saw some serious. Not even looking at me yet but looking down at a folder. I knocked on the door making him look up. His ocean eyes stared at me and a small smile formed on his lip.

“Take a seat, Timmy. I was just looking over your folder. Looking back at all your accomplishment you made these past four years here. Impressive if I do say so myself.” Mr. Hammer told me.

I just smiled no words leaving my lips yet. I was waiting for him to ask me something anything.

“Now I’ve known for a while that you were going to pursue acting as your career after you left LaGuardia. That’s why you have taken this class for the past four years?”

“Yeah, I mean the only reason I even wanted to come to LaGuardia was for this class. I knew it would open more doors for me to participate in more plays that people would want to watch. Do short films that students here worked on that want to go into directing or movie production. It just seemed like a perfect fit for me.”

“And it was.” Mr. Hammer grins leaning his elbows on his desk. “Now I know that I was only a teaching assistant when you first came here your freshman year. But working with Mr. Jonas he taught me some important things one of them being. Not all my students are going to be a big stars=. You can help them, give them as many pointers as you want but it’s up to them to do the work. The ones that will though are the ones that will shine brighter than anyone.” He shrugged his shoulders smiling. “You shine Timmy. Shined brighter than anyone that has walked through the door that I’ve seen.”

I sat there not knowing what to say. I was praised many times. By people, I’ve known my whole life to complete strangers but never has it affected me like this. Made me speechless. I think he realized that or maybe it was the way that I swallowed the saliva that sat in my mouth down hard but he spoke again avoiding the awkward silence.

“So, Timmy you’ve had small parts here and there. I’m positive that you will be getting roles when you leave here. I know already you have a good agent in Brian. He’s probably working to get you some work.”

“He is actually. I went to visit him yesterday. His husband who is a producer was there. He has a new movie he’s working on.” I lifted the book putting it on the table and siding it to him.

Mr. Hammer raised his eyebrow as he lifted the book up. Turning it to look at the back. He put it down looking at me.

“Call Me By Your Name. A good read I’m not surprised at all that they’re making this into a movie.”

“You read it?”

“Yeah, two years ago when it came out. Who would they want you to play in the story.”

“Elio Perlman.”

Before he could say anything the bell rang. He stood up quickly walking past me he touched my shoulder gently. “Stay.” He told me.

I gripped the arm of the chair when he touched me. An intense feeling shooting down into my body. What was that?

I could hear in the classroom everyone moving around as he spoke letting them know they could leave and to have a great rest of the day.

When he came he apologized for leaving. I told him there's no reason for that.

“I have a meeting with Brain after we’re done here. I’m going to tell him that if the director would have me I would love the take the part. The book is beautiful. The story is moving some people will be able to take away love is love is love.” I chuckled at my own words.

He smiled at me or my words I don’t know but once again I felt something in my body. Something warm.

“Well, you’re right about that. Call Me By Your Name is in my top 5 of books.”

“Is it now? What’s the rest of the list?”

“Now that I will tell you after you graduate.”

I looked down a blush spreading across my cheeks. Just when I thought that I was starting to feel myself around him. There he goes making me feel small? I hope we’ll be talking after we graduate.

“Why don’t I let you go then. I bet Brain is waiting for you. You have my number, text me when you’re done with your meeting. Let me know what happened.” He stood from his seat making me do the same thing.

************

Text messages in this part: **Bold** = Armie _Italic_ = Timmy

Brain and I ended up having an amazing meeting where I found out the part of Elio Perlman was mine if I really wanted it. Peter called Luca over Skype and we had a convo also. I found out that he would be getting on a plane after our call to come to New York. Meet with the team and screenwriter of the movie who lived here. We would also be able to iron out all the details. If I could jump for joy I would’ve but being a professional was always something I was taught to do by my parents.

Walking down the stairs leaving their place I pulled my phone out from my back pocket. Opening my text messages I typed in Mr. Hammer’s name stopping in my tracks to debate if I should really text him.

I mean sure he did tell me too. But would I keep the conversation keep going after that? Was he joking when he said he wanted me to? So many questions ran through my head. Damn this man really had a way of fucking with my head even though he didn’t mean to.

I ended up typing up a message to him. Something short but also informal of what just happened.

_Meeting with Brain went amazing. Finally met the director of the movie. Luca Guadagnino! He said he’ll be here tomorrow to talk about the film and everything to make sure this is something that he really wants me to do but more importantly that I want to do._

I pressed send and started walking again going home. It was Friday so that meant that I have the house to myself for the most part. My sister now moved out living her dream in Prais. My parents out with friends having drinks. It didn’t bother me at all. Alone time was something I always loved. I let my mind go clear as I enjoyed the warm New York night.

Reaching home I felt a buzz in my pocket. Not thinking of anything of it I pulled my phone out seeing a text back from Mr. Hammer.

**Amazing news! I know you’re ready for whatever Mr. Guadagnino throws your way. You’ve prepared for this moment for the past four years.**

_True I have. Standing in front of you and whoever you brought along when I had to do auditions were nerve-wracking._

**Oh come on, I wasn’t that bad?**

I smiled at the text. Yeah, he wasn’t but I could play around, right?

_Hmmmm. That's what you think of course. Me and anyone else that stood in front of you would think otherwise. Not that it’s a bad thing though. Like you said I did get prepared and a big reason was because of all those auditions. Not complaining at all. I enjoyed every second. :)_

**Well, I’m glad I could help you out and hopefully everyone else.**

I didn’t text back throwing my phone on the bed I start to undress. My mind going to tomorrow where I could be meeting the man that would start my career off on the best foot possible.

Hearing the buzzing noise again I picked up my phone seeing another new message from Mr. Hammer.

**After your meeting would you be able to come to the school theater? Need some help taking down the last of the background and would love to hear how your meeting with a big time director went.**

Then another one.

**If not that’s okay we would be able to talk Monday.**

Taking a seat on my bed I thought about it for a couple of minutes. Yes, this man did do things to me by just standing next to me. Yes, I did questions sometimes how I hold it together being next to him. Yes, this is kinda a bad idea because I could fuck up and do something embarrassing. But fuck it.

_Sure, Mr. Hammer. I have nothing to do after it so I’ll be able to make it. I’ll let you know tomorrow when I’m done and headed over._

**Excellent! I’ll see you tomorrow. :)**

I laughed at the smiley face. Who knew he would be using that in a text message.

**MEETING LUCA/CLEAN UP**

Can you fall in love with a person you just met? No, I’m not talking about love at first sight but I guess loving someone as you knew them your whole life kinda thing?

I’m pretty sure you can. I just did. Luca was amazing. Right away I was greeted with a tight hug. I felt so safe in his arms for some reason. We talked for a while….well 4 hours. Talked about movies. Classics and new movies. His dislikes for superhero movies. My failed audition for Spiderman. Only for Luca to say thank goodness.

We talked about life. He told me about his home. I told him about mine. We talked about school. How I would be done in just a couple of weeks. I found out he watched some of my plays thanks to Brian and Peter.

He didn’t make me audition. Told me he didn’t believe in that. He watched my work that was good enough for him.

We talked about the book of course. He asked me how I felt about it. I told him heartbroken but I felt that Elio would be okay. Would never find the comfort that he had with Oliver but maybe one day move on if Oliver never came back to him.

He handed me a script for the movie. Told me that I should be down in Crema a month before we would start shooting to get to know the place but also learn how to play the piano and learn some French.

My Oliver would be 27 years old Austin Butler. Whoever he was must have been worthy since he caught Luca’s eye.

To say I was excited would be an understatement. It felt like my whole world was falling into place and it was happening so quickly.

When leaving the meeting I jumped up from my seat to hug Luca. Thanked him for the opportunity and also let him know I wouldn’t let him down.

**************

The day was beautiful. Maybe today was just meant to be a day for me. First, my meeting with Luca went amazing and now I was going to hang...well help Mr. Hammer clean the theater stage.

I arrive at the school going to the side door where everyone in drama knew to enter leading us straight to the theater room. Finding it unlock I walked in going down the hall the entrance opened music playing from inside.

Walking in I was met with Mr. Hammer wearing gray sweatpants and a tight white tank top that hugged his body perfectly. I was totally fucked. I thought just standing there, his back against me. He didn’t see me yet and for some reason, I wanted to hide. Go behind one of the chairs and just stay tucked behind it.

All that ended too soon when he turned and saw me. Walking over to his phone he turned down the music than walked to the edge of the stage sitting down smiling at me.

“I almost thought that you forgot about this.” He said to me pushing his blonde hair back.

I placed my backpack down on one of the chair shaking my head. “I didn’t my meeting with Luca ran a little late. I’m sorry.” I said as I jumped onto the stage sitting next to him.

He grabbed his water bottled that rested next to him opening it. I watched as he drank some. His adams apple moving in his throat as he took it down. The little sweat that formed on his neck glistened as the lights at the top shined down on him. He was perfect. I was speechless.

“Don’t be sorry. I totally understand. Tell me how it went I really want to know everything.”

“Well, the meeting was kind of an audition in Luca’s eyes. He wanted to see if I could work with him. We didn’t run no lines. I guess he just wanted to see if he liked me.”

“What’s not to like about you?”

“I…” There he went again. Making me feel small. Giving me compliments that just made my mind go wild. I didn’t know what to say to that so I just told him more.

“I found out who’s gonna play the role of Oliver. He’s not 24 but I guess he will pull off the part since he’s blonde and has blue eyes.”

“Like me?” He said looking at me a small smirk appearing across his lips making me chuckle.

“Yeah, just like you. Maybe they should have picked you.” I teased.

He didn’t say anything to the comment just smiled at me and stood up way to fast. Almost like he was avoiding what I just said. He pointed to the backdrop that had a stepping stool on it.

“Step on top of that, please. Just tear down the back and I’ll grab it from you.” He didn’t make eye contact with me as he stood next to the stepping stool. I reached up feeling my shirt rise. Feeling a little breeze and also feeling his eyes on me.

It made me nervous as I reached up trying to grab the fabric that hung one leg lifting off the stool as tippy-toed on the other. I was almost there to the corner when my body gave out making me lose whatever balance I had.

A small ‘ahhhh’ left my lips as I closed my eyes shut waiting for the fall to happen when I felt his arms around me lifting me. My breathing almost raging when I opened my eyes and am met with those ocean eyes. It felt like a scene from a movie that you have seen a hundred times. But it wasn’t that. This was my real life.

We stared into each other's eyes for I don’t know how long before he leaned even closer to me. I could feel the heat coming off his body. I don’t know why but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath just before I felt his lips touch mine. It started off as a simple kiss. Then it turned into something different. I felt his tongue slide over my lips. Opening my mouth just slightly I invited him in and before I knew it our tongues were entwined together. I know it was wrong that this shouldn’t be happening. But fuck it felt too good and too right to stop it.

**PRESENT TIME**

That day was the start of our relationship. Do I regret it? Never. I got my son Oliver Douglas Chalamet from it my pride and joy. Not that he even knows about him. I never got the chance to tell him before we got caught. It happened so fast out of nowhere. I had no time to react before he was gone. I haven’t seen him since. I don’t really think anyone around here has.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter we’ll be learning more about Armie and Timmy’s relationship. Finding out what both our boys are doing now. We’ll also be meeting our little Oliver.


End file.
